


Shepard & Shepard - Part One

by GingerAnn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Humor, Shepard Siblings, War Hero (Mass Effect), tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Rianna and Trick Shepard are badasses with hearts of gold. Rianna tends to let her guns and fists do the talking. Trick likes to make jokes and pull pranks. And now they're tasked with saving the galaxy. Someone somewhere is regretting that decision.





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my friend's fault. He brought up the idea of our favorite Shepards saving the galaxy together. It ended up being a four-hour conversation about how our Shepards would act with each other and deal with how the other one solved problems. I had to start writing it. So thanks to him for the idea and for allowing me to post this.

Trick and Rianna Shepard shared a small apartment on Arcturus Station. The place was pretty bare since neither one of the siblings was there for an extended amount of time. The main rooms just had the basic furniture. The only decoration was a framed picture of their family hanging on a wall behind the couch. Trick had some model ships in his bedroom. Rianna’s room had all the guns, even Trick’s ended up in there for some reason. Even while living together, they barely saw each other. Both were usually off on some mission or another for the Alliance.

Trick walked out of his bedroom and fell onto the old black couch. His head fell onto his sister’s lap, legs dangled off the opposite end. He was wearing an N7 shirt and matching workout pants.

“When is Jason coming over?” Rianna asked not looking away from the vid-screen on the wall. Her outfit matched her brothers. Which wasn't that unusual, both of their closets were full of N7 and Alliance clothes.

“Never,” Trick replied.

Rianna looked down at her brother, tucking a few strands of her black hair behind her ear. His eyes were red and he wasn't smiling. Trick was rarely not smiling. The younger of the Shepard siblings was always laughing and making jokes. He claimed it was part of his charm. Rianna had to admit it did help in some occasions.

“He dumped me. Said I cared more about the Alliance and my career than him,” he continued.

“Do you want me to shoot him?” She asked slowly rubbing a hand over his shaved head. It was a habit that carried over from their childhood.

“Ask me again later," he said giving her a sad smile.

“What about your big trip?”

“Can’t cancel. Too late. If I cancel I lose all the money I spent. So... Uh... Do you wanna go on vacation with me?”

“Sounds boring," Rianna said rolling her eyes.

“Aw, come on. This is the first time in a long time that we've both had leave at the same time. I’m sure we can find something to do on Elysium that isn’t boring,” Trick said.

“Why Elysium anyways?”

“Jason’s idea. I wanted to check out the Krogan homeworld. I bet that place is fun.”

“Who wouldn’t think that is a fun vacation spot?” Rianna questioned.

“Jason the lame-ass,” Trick muttered. “So, you going to go be bored on Elysium with me?”

“Sure. But I’m bringing my gun,” she replied.

“Duh. We’re Shepards. We don’t go anywhere without at least three weapons,” Trick said with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking the guns was a good idea. Especially since a group of pirates, slavers, and Batarian warlords attacked Elysium.

Trick and Rianna rallied the colonists to fight the ground forces. The two of them were right in the thick of it, fighting side-by-side and wearing borrowed armor.

"Take a vacation, you said. It will be fun, you said. Elysium is boring, you said," Rianna said as they fought.

"Oh, like I knew that these assholes were gonna show up!" Trick replied.

"You are bad luck, little brother."

"Aw, you only call me that when you're mad at me."

"And do you think I am fucking happy with you right now?!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"You are lucky I get to shoot things," Rianna growled.

They held off for hours. When reinforcements finally arrived they were both injured and worn out. But still standing.

"Hey, it's the good guys," Trick said as a group of Alliance soldiers approached.

"It's about time," Rianna said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah Shepard walked into the hospital room where her children were. By some small miracle, the ship she was stationed on was one of those brought in as reinforcements. Trick and Rianna had been admitted to the hospital an hour before she arrived.

“Hey, mom!” Trick said from his bed.

“You two can’t even go on vacation without shooting things,” she said walking over to give her son a hug.

“It wasn’t our fault,” Rianna said.

“Of course it wasn’t,” Hannah said moving to hug her daughter. “You two are heroes.”

“That’s what they keep telling us,” Trick said.

“We’re getting medals and everything,” Rianna added.

“Why were you even here?” Hannah asked sitting on a chair between the two beds.

“Well, it started out as an anniversary trip for me and Jason,” Trick replied.

“But Jason broke up with him,” Rianna answered. "So, I came along."

“Well, at least you shot the bad guys instead of Jason,” Hannah said.

“For the record, I offered to shoot him,” Rianna said.

"Good girl," Hannah said.


	2. That Was Eerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really slow at writing this and I'm going to apologize to anyone that is actually reading it. I actually have a lot of chapters started but since I'm trying to post them in order and my brain refuses to come up with ideas in that order, I'm having issues. I also keep thinking I should make chapters longer but have decided that short chapters are okay, too. So, yeah. Enjoy.

Joker turned in his chair to see the Shepards talking to Navigator Pressley.  
  
“That was eerie,” Joker said turning back around. “That was eerie, right?”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Kaidan asked.  
  
“The Shepards. Are they twins?”  
  
“No. The sister is a year or so older,” Kaidan replied.  
  
“I’m pretty sure they’re clones of each other. Maybe he’s a clone of her. Can they do that?”  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Make a male clone of a female.”  
  
“They’re not clones, Joker.”  
  
“How do we know that?”  
  
Kaidan didn’t say anything, which prompted Joker to continue.  
  
“Have you ever watched them? They move the same. They talk the same. I think they can communicate telepathically.”  
  
“You watch them?” Kaidan asked.  
  
“I watch everyone,” Joker said.  
  
“That’s creepy.”  
  
“I know,” Joker said grinning at the other man.  
  
The two were silent for a few minutes.  
  
“This breaks regs or something, right?” Joker asked.  
  
Kaidan sighed, missing the silence.  
  
“What breaks regs?” He asked.  
  
“Siblings aren’t supposed to serve on the same vessel or whatever. But, we have two Shepards,” Joker replied.  
  
“I... I don’t know...” Kaidan said.  
  
“Something is going on, I know it,” Joker said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
